A New Shadow, A New Time
by lefi123
Summary: Years have past since Darren's Death. Someone else has been born to be the ruler of the shadows, and this time it is Sara Davison. Will she give into her destiny, or will she end up like Darren? I only own Sara and Brianna nothing else
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sara Davison; I thought life was normal at one time. I didn't think monsters or anything of that sort existed. My friend Brianna did though, she swore to me she knew a guy once that was friends with a vampire. I doubted everything; I was stuck in my own little world where everything is perfect, when everything is actually not. I was so stupid, if I had only turned back when I was told to, none of my story would have happened. I wouldn't be where I was now and my friends wouldn't be scared of me.

_I would be normal._ This whole story started because The Cirque Du Freak.

One day while I was walking home from a friend's house, I decided to cut through an alley way. Just to save me some time. The alley smelled like trash and it was dark. Before I got out of it, I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran straight into someone.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed.

The person let out a soft laugh. "It's quite alright young lady." I looked up at him. He was wearing a red cloak and he had crop of orange hair. "To make up for my mistake I am going to give you these." He produced something out of his pocket, green tickets.

"Um thanks." I said reluctantly.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." I replied not really sure if I should be telling him my age.

"You are but a child, I am sure I can trust you though tell no one of me. Promise me that."

"I promise." He nodded and went in the opposite direction of me. I looked at the tickets in my hand and read the name. "_**Cirque Du Freak."**_ It was a freak show, I thought they were illegal, I had heard of bad freak shows like where the deformed people were in cages and "normal people" would laugh and throw things at them.

I wasn't going to go, I truly wasn't but something inside of me said go and have fun.

When I got home that night I kept looking at tickets, I was drawn to them. . I had asked my mom early if she knew anything about freak shows but all that she said was they were illegal.

The next day at school I wrote Brianna (my best friend) a note in class and explained to her what had happened. At break she ran up to me and exclaimed.

"We are so going!"

"Do you really want to?" I asked her. "It could be scary."

"So? Sara you know me I love Scary stuff!" That I did know about her.

"Ok…we'll go but if there is one nasty or gut churning act we are leaving!

"Deal?"

"Deal." She said grinning. "This is going to be fun!"

Well there is chapter 1! Tell me what you think. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of a New Shadow, a New Time.

Brianna wanted to go to the freak show so badly she even knew where it was, the address was at an abandoned theater, which had been closed down years ago because a boy fell off it and died.

"Why do you not want to go?" Brianna asked me.

"I just have a bad feeling about it that's all." I replied.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Sara quit worrying you'll just spend the night with me that night and we'll go out." She made it sound like it was too easy. "Then we'll go back to my house and just do what we usually do." I smiled at that all we usually do is watch movies and get on the computer.

"Brianna you are so weird." I said shaking my head. "You already know we're going to go so why do you keep asking me that?"

Like usual she said. "Just want to make sure we are going."

"Hey Brianna, if something bad happens we will always be friends right?" I asked her, I was really starting to worry. She looked at me in a puzzled way and said;

"Of course, we will be friends."

"Just wanted to make sure," We both laughed at this. "You are my best friend Brianna." She smiled at me. One of the last few times I would ever see her smile again.

Friday seemed to pass by quicker than usual, something strange was in the air. Saturday came faster than anything. I asked my mom if I could go to Brianna's house, and she told me I could as long as I didn't do anything stupid. Ha! I wished I would have known how stupid going to an illegal freak show was back when I had the chance.

When I got over to Brianna's house late that evening around 8:30, her parents asked me what the plans were for the night. I told them we might see a movie or go hang out somewhere. They seemed to buy it but they still wondered why we were going somewhere at 10:00 (the show started at 10:30.)

The next 2 hours Brianna and I talked about what we might see at the show, or do after wards. When the time finally came to leave, we put our jackets on and went outside into the cold night. As we walked I thought of all the things Brianna and I had been through together, from her grandmother dying to my dad leaving my mom when we needed him the most. I couldn't control my thoughts and it was scaring me. It was like someone was making me treat this like it was my last time with her. She noticed my discomfort.

"Hey Sara what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's…nothing."

"Hey we won't go-"She started but I cut her off.

"No its ok lets go."

"Are you sure?" She asked me looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure." She smiled at me and we locked hand in hand all the way to the theater.

Once we reached it, she looked at me one last time. I nodded for us to go in.

_"Till the end my dear friend."_

That's the ending of chapter 2! So…please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of a new shadow.

When we reached the inside of the theater it was pitched black we could literally see nothing, but all the same we held onto each other. It was cold inside the theater something wasn't right about that place. It was where bad things had happened here I could feel it yet something kept beckoning us to venture farther into it. When we were going towards the balcony where the boy had died some one spoke.

"Can I help you girls?" We looked up to see the tallest man in the world speaking to us. "Isn't it a little too late for little girls like yourselves to be out?" He had bony hands and dirty teeth.

"We are here to see the Cirque Du Freak." I answered him. He knelt down to get a closer look at me.

He nodded. "Ok Sara, where is your ticket? You too Brianna, I need those tickets girls." We both reached into our pockets but that's when it hit me. _He knew our names._

He smiled at us both. "I am Mr. Tall, I own the Cirque Du Freak."

"Excuse me?" Brianna said. "How do you our names?" He looked at us both, and then he said;

"I know lots of things, Brianna, you do not like your parents, and Sara lives only with her mother. I know where you live _and _I know you did not tell your parents you were coming here today." He paused. "I even know how you got your tickets." He looked at me when he said that. "Oh…look at the time we must get going, you're lucky we didn't start without you. This way please." He rounded a corner. It wasn't that much farther from us but when we met again he was sitting at a table covered with a black cloth.

He also had a tall red hat and a pair of gloves. We handed him our tickets and he put them in his mouth and ate them!

"Very well, go on in now, we normally don't welcome children. I can tell though that you two are very brave young ladies."

"Just walk straight on?" Brianna asked. Mr. Tall nodded. She looked at me. "Ready?"

"Ready." We both walked straight through the curtains into the theater. There weren't many seats left so we had to search for a few minutes. We finally found two seats in the middle of the fourth row from the front. Everyone was looking at us and whispering.

Finally an eerie light began to glow and Mr. Tall stepped onto the stage.

"Greeting ladies and gentle men, I welcome you to the Cirque Du Freak!" He then

explained that they were centuries old and everything we were going to see was real.

Brianna had a real nervous excited look on her face. I probley did too. The first freak they brought out was in a cage. I couldn't really tell what it was until some ladies in shiny suits brought it out. A gasp emitted from the crowd, it was a wolf man.

"Now all of you must be very quiet, or you could endanger you lives." One of the ladies told the crowd. They hypnotized him/ (or it), and brought him by the crowd where we could pet him if we wanted to. Brianna touched him, amazed that there was such a creature in the world. Everyone was having an amazing time until there was a big BANG! The wolf man snapped out of his trance and went crazy! He started jumping after people who were running, but that's not what kept me in my place.

A man was walking towards me; he had purple skin and crimson eyes. I was glued to my seat.

"Come on SARA!!!" The closer the man got the more she screamed. "OH MY GOD COME ON!" Those were the last words I heard before I passed out. I do not know how long I was out, but when I woke up, people were standing around me.

"Is she awake?" I recognized the voice of Mr. Tall. "What about her friend?" I heard some mumbling and then I was looking into the eyes of Mr. Tall. He was smiling sadly. "Hello Sara." I was about to respond when I shot up and looked around for Brianna, but I was instantly pushed back down.

"Careful. You have a lot of injuries." A nice kind voice said.

"Careful Evra she's fragile." Said Mr. Tall. "Oh can you go get Mr. Crepsley?"

"Sure." Evra I presumed put me down and went to go look for the man Mr. Tall mentioned. I kept thinking about Brianna, the whole time and he would look at me sadly every time I did. They weren't telling me something and it was scaring me.

When "Mr. Crepsley." Arrived he rubbed some of his spit, on my cuts and bruises I had received from whatever happened before I passed out. They healed! I didn't know what he was but it was amazing.

"Where is Brianna?" I asked weakly. They all looked at each other unsure of what they should say, until Mr. Crepsley spoke.

"She's dead." I looked them all straight in the eyes to make sure they were telling the truth, when I found no lie in them I went deadly silent.

"It's true isn't it?" I whispered to know one in particular. They all nodded. "Where is she?" No one answered me. "WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled. Mr. Crepsley nodded to the left of me and helped me sit up. Sure enough Brianna was lying on the ground lifelessly. I crawled over to her. Her neck was tore wide open, and I wanted to scream, but I felt like all the air in my lungs had burnt out. So I just laid my head on her neck.

"I'm very sorry Sara." Mr. Tall said to me.

"What happened here?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"We were attacked by a band of Vampaneze thus making the wolf man attack." Mr. Crepsley answered for Mr. Tall. "That was who made the loud noise."

"Most people got away, but your friend wouldn't leave your side." Mr. Crepsley added. "I told her to leave you, but she wouldn't." I felt so ashamed she died because of me. "The one man that was walking towards you, that was a Vampaneze."

"There will be time to explain everything later." Mr. Tall cut in sharply. "We have to get Sara to a hospital so she can be with her parents." They all nodded at each other.

It took awhile to get me in the van they were using on account of I kept complaining every time they touched my scars. Mr. Tall drove me to a hospital and as soon as I was placed in a room he left only to say I would see him again very soon. In about an hour my parents rushed in fussing over me, asking where Brianna was and was she ok. I didn't ever get to answer them because I started to sob. They kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't tell them.

I was too scared….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of A New Shadow, A New Time.

R&R please enjoy!

I was too scared to tell my mom and dad anything. They would take me to the police, and I would be forced to tell them something…I couldn't the eyes of that one man kept flashing in my head. What if he came after me? All the nurses and doctors looked at me with curiosity whenever I said I couldn't tell them anything. They all knew I had been through something, but they just couldn't figure it out. They even tried to get a therapist that was in her early twenties to help me. They thought because she was young that I might come around to telling her something.

"Sara what happened the night Brianna and you went out?" She asked one day.

"I can't tell you." I replied. "I just can't tell you."

"Do you not remember?" She asked with a concerned expression her face.

"No, I remember perfectly I just cannot tell you."

"Will you get into some kind of trouble if you tell me?"

"It's not that."

"Are you scared of something or somebody?" When she asked that I turned away, and that's when she knew something like that was the problem.

She spoke again. "We need to figure out what you're scared of then." She dropped that for awhile though and moved onto a question I had been avoiding.

"Is Brianna alive?"

I looked at her for a few seconds; I was debating whether or not I could go around the subject. I finally broke down into choked backed sobs. I shook my head and said

"No." That was when she dropped her pen and stared at me. I could see her features soften. She looked as if she was about to cry too.

"I'm so sorry." She sniffled. She walked out of the room to talk to the doctors. I sat there waiting forever. When she and my parents walked in about an hour later my mom was the one who spoke first.

"Sara why can't you tell what happened? We just want to help you!" She exclaimed. I hated disappointing my mother, but I just couldn't tell her about this.

"No, you cannot help me." Was all I said before I passed out from exhaustion onto my bed, when I woke up it was night time and I was all alone. I heard a few muffled noises like someone was arguing with a nurse. In a few minutes Mr. Tall was strolling into my room whistling.

"Hello again Sara." He greeted me. "It's a sad thing we had to meet under such dire circumstances." He looked down, and then he began to tell me Mr. Crepsley was a vampire, but vampires do not kill those they drink from. He also explained that they rarely got involved with humans. It was Vampaneze who killed those they drank from, but they didn't think it was wrong. It was mad Vampaneze that actually were the ones to look out for. They went on mass killing sprees, and didn't stop unless someone stopped them.

"So that's why Brianna died?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's a little different though you see the Vampires and Vampaneze are going through a war right now called the war of scars." He paused. "You're an ideal part of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"Whatever side gets you first is the side who will win the war of scars." He looked at me for a reaction.

"So I have to either save the Vampaneze or Vampires?" He nodded once again.

"I can't." I put it as simply as I could.

"Yes you can." Mr. Tall simply said back.

"I believe in you."

"What about my family?"

"Sara do you really want to stay here your whole life and be questioned about one night that you never want to speak about or would you rather face that fear?" He asked me. I think he could read my mind.

_I wanted to face that fear. _

Haha! That's #4.

Here are a few things to think about

Why does she always faint?

Why is she so scared of that one man?

Will she listen to Mr. Tall, or go her own way?


End file.
